1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrode and a method manufacturing an electrode.
2. Related Art
An electrode includes, for example, an electrode plate and an active material layer formed on a conductive layer. Such an electrode is used for, for example, a power storage element such as a battery (secondary battery, primary battery, or the like) and a capacitor (electric double layer capacitor or the like). For example, the electrode is included in an electrode assembly, which is a main part of a battery. The electrode assembly includes a positive electrode side electrode and a negative electrode side electrode. Each electrode includes an electrode plate and an active material layer stacked thereon. In many cases, the positive electrode side electrode and the negative electrode side electrode are alternately stacked on each other with a separator interposed therebetween.
In some cases, the adhesion between the electrodes as described above is not sufficiently secured depending on the material of the electrode plate and the active material layer. In view of those cases, an electrode according to JP-A-2008-60060 has a conductive layer (undercoat layer) disposed between an electrode plate and an active material layer. The conductive layer is used for reducing the contact resistance between the electrode plate and the active material layer by improving the adhesion therebetween.
Thus, the provision of the conductive layer between the electrode plate and the active material layer can increase the adhesion strength of the active material layer to the electrode plate and improve the battery capacity or the battery life.